1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to translation between virtual addresses and physical addresses in a virtual memory computer system.
2. Art Background
Virtual memory is a technique that allows an application to see the system as providing a large uniform primary memory, which in reality may be smaller, more fragmented, and/or partially simulated by secondary storage such as a hard disk. Applications access memory through virtual addresses, which are translated (mapped) by special hardware onto physical addresses. Paging and segmentation are two common implementations of virtual memory.
When implementing virtual memory using the paging technique, the virtual address space is divided into a number of fixed-size blocks called pages, each of which can be mapped onto any of the similarly sized physical pages available on the system. Typically, special memory management hardware such as a memory management unit (MMU) or paged memory management unit (PMMU) performs the address translation from virtual addresses to physical addresses. In this type of memory management, any attempt to access data that is not present in physical (system) memory causes the PMMU to send an interrupt signal to the central processing unit (CPU); the operating system then transfers the data in from other storage (such as hard disk), without the application "knowing" about the transfer.
In one virtual memory scheme, there is only one mapping from virtual memory space to physical memory space. In other implementations however, there can be several address spaces, each with its own mapping to the physical address space. Thus, a first process may refer to a given physical address using a first virtual address and a second process running on the same CPU, or on a different CPU in a multi-processor environment, will refer to the given physical address by a second virtual address. In such a case, the two virtual addresses corresponding to the same physical address are referred to as 37 aliases".
Some CPUs are able to operate using more than one size of virtual page. This permits the virtual page size used in a mapping to be selected to best meet the needs of the virtual address space being mapped. If one uses big pages, a large amount of virtual memory can be translated using a single translation entry in the MMU. Therefore, fewer resources are needed for the MMU thereby increasing performance. The use of big pages can, however, lead to memory fragmentation problems not encountered when small pages are used.